What To Do With 200 Words
by QueenGenie16
Summary: Little 200 hundred word oneshots of our favorite highschool, galaxy saving trio. Can be Josh/Yoko  or Joko as I call them , Josh/Brett or Yoko/Brett friendship wait and find out...
1. Musicals

"Seriously?" Josh asked, as Yoko hustled around her bedroom; typing on her computer, and then searching her closet. "Yo, don't you think with the uh, success of Yoko the Musical that maybe you should give up on theatre?"

"Josh- Galaxy High needs a musical this year and who better to create and star in it, than the school's own shining star herself." Yoko answered holding a dress up to her while looking at a mirror. "No, no that's not it either. How am I going to star, if I don't know what to star in?"

Josh put his feet up on her desk- "Yoko I am going to be completely obvious with you, because I love you, okay" he whispered grabbing her wrist "Yoko, and not many students in Galaxy High actually enjoy your singing." Noticing the dazed expression on his fellow agent's face, he nudged her. "Yo, did you hear a thing I just said."

"You said you loved me." She squealed kissing him on the cheek, "love you too Josh; you always know just how to brighten my mood. Nothing will stop me now."

"Great Yoko, but um how about skipping the musical."

"Not going to happen Josh."


	2. Ice Cream

"Ice cream, smoothies and chocolates; what a way for a guy to make a living, if I wasn't so smart and needed in other sectors I would become the owner of a simple malt shop." Brett smiled glancing at the menu boards that lined the long wall. "Should I have the old favourite chocolate or something exciting like Banana Fudgy Caramel Brownie Peanut Butter Chip." He pondered.

"Look little guy I don't care what kind of ice cream you get; just get one so we can grab the cones and get one back to Yo." Josh huffed "nice time for her to crave ice cream- while we get whatever she needs I get stuck in a malt shop with a nine year old who loves sugar."

Brett pouted, sometimes Josh could be so mean to him. "I'll just get Banana Fudgy Caramel Brownie Peanut Butter Chip, a Guava-berry Mango Delight for Yoko and whatever you want Josh." He huffed, lower lip protruding out.

"Brett, I'm sorry you're a smart kid but now Yoko's flu is making me cranky and your innocence is not helping. I'll make it up to you later. We good?"

"For now Josh, but I expect repayment."


	3. Swimming

"Josh, nothing is going to happen! I thought we were over this already." Yoko screeched wading around in Galaxy High's beautiful pool, staring at Josh Kirkpatrick whom refused to get into the water.

"Yo I am not getting into the water- it brings nothing but bad memories" Josh huffed standing at on the edge of the pool. Swiftly Yoko swam to him.

"If you're going to leave Josh, I expect that as your girlfriend I get a kiss goodbye" she whispered voice turning into this sultry tone. Pulling her body up on the edge she leaned as Josh bent down and kissed her. Her arms grabbing his neck, she pulled him into the water.

Josh came up sputtering "that was so not funny Yo" he muttered swimming towards the edge.

"From my point of view it was hilarious." She answered grabbing him again. "Josh they may make you sit out on some of the missions if you refuse to swim. And our team needs to have a big strong man to keep us safe. And you're just the man for the job."

He kissed her forehead "only because the team needs me Yo, not for any other reason."

"Fine Josh."


	4. Sex

Brett knocked lightly on the snow white door leading into Yoko's room, hearing a quiet call of come in he entered the wildly colored domain. "Hey Yoko, I need to ask you a question, is it cool to ask?"

"Brett we're teammates it's cool to ask me anything. So go ahead, the great and talented Yoko will know the answer to any such question." Yoko answered typing furiously on her computer.

Brett sighed "Josh talks about one subject I've never heard of, and I would kind of like clarification on what it is" he paused, and Yoko waved her hand like to keep going "sex."

Yoko's eyes went wide and she spun around on her chair "um Brett don't you think it would be better to ask Josh about that sort of thing. Usually it's easier to talk to another guy about that topic, I'm really not qualified to answer that question."

Brett sighed "I really don't want to ask Josh, I'm afraid he'll laugh at me."

"Fine Brett, but just this once I'll give you the birds and the bees- but it's really not too incredibly technical. But Yoko can only handle so much. Sit down Brett, and listen."


	5. Hunting

Sitting behind some bushes in the middle of a forest were a taller dark haired man and a smaller blond haired boy. Now these were not just any boys they were marshals from Galaxy High. "Now Brett the object of the sport is to use this gun to shoot and kill a deer." Josh explained handing Brett a rifle, cautiously.

"Josh why would I want to shoot a deer, they have done nothing to us." Brett asked trying to hand Josh back the rifle, barrel pointing straight at Josh's chest.

"Hey little guy watch where you point that gun, you could really hurt somebody."

Brett placed the rifle on the ground, and pouted "honestly Josh you're compromising the integrity of a space marshal if you have them kill an innocent creature."

The taller boy sighed "Brett honestly my father, the principle of the school goes hunting sometimes. There is absolutely nothing wrong with hunting; it's a manly pastime."

"What if Yoko saw you right now with that gun, what would she do?"

Josh answered him "she'd screech at me, then slap me, then throw me in the doghouse for hurting animals, right now Brett I'm glad you're not a woman."


	6. Wealth

"Yoko is it so important in most cultures to be wealthy? Some cultures use power to see who is important and popular. Why is ours any different?"

Yoko took off her sunglasses and sat up on her towel, the team was on their day off and had used the time to go to the beach- but Brett seemed more quizzical than ever. "Brett why does it matter, we've got Josh in the water so please just relax."

Brett snorted "Yoko; I believe that trivial matters such as wealth need my attention on our days off, so I must learn."

She gently placed her sunglasses back over her golden eyes "people with money, are mostly seen as pretty, smart, or talented people. So our cultures use wealth as a measure of such characteristics. Plus everything costs money so people tend to think lots of it is better. Now please Brett go bug Josh- I need to get the perfect tan for my best performance. Now shoo." She shoved him away laying back down on her rainbow towel.

"Thank you Yoko, you just clarified a topic for me. Now I can relax and get some ice cream; would you like any."

"No."


	7. Home

"NO!"

"Brett come on we have to go home for the summer."

"NO!"

"Come on buddy."

"NO! Josh."

"Brett we have to go home, it's mandatory."

"I don't want too." Brett pouted folding his arms. "I don't have to do anything."

"Brett, it's summer vacation."

"But I DON'T want to go home." He yelled stomping his foot.

"Yoko and I are going home. Why don't you go see your parents."

"I don't wanna see my parents!"

"Brett, there's really no way to stay here. Even dad's going home."

"Well, you can just leave me here."

"Brett, Josh's right. You can't stay at the school during the summer vacation – it's everybody's holiday. And your little Brett-"

"I'M NOT LITTLE."

"But you're young Brett. And you need to be ummm… babysat. And there's like no one at the school to babysit you."

"I'm staying."

"No you're not. Josh help me" Yoko grabbed her blond teammate. "Let's just carry him onto the bus. Then we'll just take off."

Brett fought the two taller agents "you can't do this. I don't want to go."

"You're going." Yoko said as Josh hauled Brett onto the bus. "With me and Josh – since he's coming with me."


End file.
